trpgkoreafandomcom-20200216-history
World of Darkness (new)
소위 oWoD로 알려진 이전 World of Darkness 라인업이 Time of Judgement라는 전세계적 이벤트로 끝난 뒤, 2004년 8월 21일에 화이트울프는 새로운 '월드 오브 다크니스' 라인업을 개시했다. 새로 시작된 월드 오브 다크니스는 이전의 구 월드 오브 다크니스만큼이나 음울한 세계관이지만, 세세한 설정과 규칙은 이전에 비해 상당부분이 달라졌다. 현재 신 월드 오브 다크니스 라인으로는 이전의 3가지 주요 WoD 셋팅을 계승한 Vampire: the Requiem, Werewolf: the Forsaken, 그리고 Mage: the Awakening이 있고, 그 외에 프랑켄슈타인 류의 공포물을 주제로 한 Promethean: the Created 가 존재한다. (그리고 2007년에는 신WoD의 다섯번째 시리즈로 Changeling이 리메이크될 예정이다. 아직 부제는 미정. 공식 홈페이지는 http://www.white-wolf.com/changeling/ ) 신 월드 오브 다크니스(nWoD) 는 구판에 비해 "개인적인 공포"의 측면을 강조하였으며, Metaplot이라 불리는 웅장한 거대 플롯들을 제거하고 좀더 사소하고 평범한 사람들의 공포를 그려내고 있다. ---- 컨셉 *“The World of Darkness” is a phrase that’s bandied about loosely in Storytelling books, but there’s a lot of implicit, ominous meaning to the title that’s taken for granted. The World of Darkness is more than just a global realm of subtle, subversive machination and creeping, cryptic horror. It’s much smaller, much more personal than that. The World of Darkness as a setting includes the city in which your chronicle takes place, the neighborhood in which your character lives, the street he shares with others, and the house he calls home. A shadow is cast over them all, and under it suffering, oppression and depravity pervade. While the supernatural and the unknown span the planet, we can’t forget that they also lurk around the corner, down the street and disturbingly close to home. Vampire: the Requiem 고딕펑크 뱀파이어물. Werewolf: the Forsaken oWoD의 Werewolf: the Apocalypse 와 달리 캐릭터는 정의의 히어로가 아닌 단순한 정령계 괴물이다. 캐릭터는 절대악이 되어버린 우주의 3원칙 중 하나를 깨부수기 위해 싸우는 것이 아니라 단순히 예전에 Father Wolf가 그어놓은 잣대를 가지고 정령들의 물질계 간섭을 방해할 뿐이다. Mage: the Awakening 어둠의 저편에서 인류의 운명을 걸고 싸우는 쿨한 이상추구자들의 이야기를 하는 대신, 모던매직을 바탕으로 과거 아틀란티스 마법문명의 영광으로 회귀하기 위해 노력하는 마법사들의 이야기. Promethean: the Created :각종 신화와 민담, 소설에서 프랑켄슈타인, 오시리스, 갈라테아, 골렘 등으로 불리우는, 자연이 그 존재자체를 거부하는 인공생명체들의 삶을 다룬 비극. Changeling: the Lost Fae에게 피랍당했다 풀려난 후 영원히 원래의 자신으론 돌아갈 수 없는 그런 존재인 Changeling(변화된 자)에 대한 이야기. World of Darkness: Innocents 보통 어떠한 초능력도 가지지 않은, 7살에서 12살 사이의 어린아이들의 시선에서 본 어두운 세계의 일면을 그린 이야기. 등장하는 이들이 모두가 어린아이들이라는 점 때문에 각 특성치와 기술의 설명은 기본 WoD 룰북에서 어느정도 변경되어 있다. 처음 캐릭터 제작 시 분배하는 기술 수치 역시 어른들을 주인공으로 하는 WoD 기본 룰북보다 그 수치가 상당히 작은 편이다(7살 기준 6/4/2, .... 12살 기준 9/5/3. 기본 WoD 룰북에서는 11/7/4를 배분한다). 의술, 운전 등 다양한 기술에 대한 설명도 어린아이들에게 맞게 변경되었다. 또한 World of Darkness: Innocents에서는 Humanity에 대응되는 Morality라는 수치를 추가하였다. nWoD 서플먼트 리스트 World of Darkness (August 2004) Ghost Stories (November 2004) Antagonists (December 2004) Mysterious Places (June 2005) Chicago (December 2005) Armory (January 2006) Second Sight (April 2006) Shadows of the UK (June 2006) Skinchangers (July 2006) Tales from the 13th Precinct (July 2006) Shadows of Mexico (October 2006) Urban Legends (April 2007) Book of Spirits (May 2007) Monte Cook's World of Darkness (August 2007) Asylum (August 2007) Reliquary (September 2007) Changing Breeds (October 2007) Midnight Roads (February 2008) Innocents (April 2008) 분류:룰 분류:세계관 분류:용어 분류:WoD 분류:World of Darkness (new)